


Your Silence Makes Me Feel At Home

by TheNerdGun



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blitz's injuries in the 1st and 2nd book, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Like, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned injuries, This ship deserves more love, also spoilers for the second book, and this is probably shitty, but also hard, idek, just after they save the world, oh well, this is canon universe btw, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: Blitz is in love with Hearth. It's not really a surprise.





	Your Silence Makes Me Feel At Home

**Author's Note:**

> There's like one line that's in present tense that should be in present tense, so if you notice more than one then please let me know.  
> unedited  
> (this ship doesn't have enough fanfics)

Silence. That all there was, all there ever was. Silence, in the form of an elf.

Blitz has known hearth for long, too long, to not have fallen in love with him.

It was in the way he moved, the grace in which he held himself. The way he expresses himself, his body language saying more than any words ever could.

It was everything he did, every day, that made Blitzen fall more and more. Hearth was his sun, and all Blitzen wanted to do was to drown in his light, as cliché as it sounds.

* * *

 

Living with Hearth was a bit different than Blitz had expected it to be. He had expected it to be a calm quiet, a sort of warmth and comfort from one another. Instead, it was filled with soft sounds.

The first day they lived together, Blitz was surprised when he walked into the dark kitchen only to hear low sounds coming from the TV. He looked into the (considerably brighter) living room to see Hearth on the couch, something playing on the TV with captions on the bottom. When Hearth noticed he was being watched, he had turned around.

 _I didn’t mute it because I thought you might like waking up to a bit of sound,_ he had signed as an explanation.

Blitz had been a bit surprised, he didn’t think that Hearth would take that into consideration (though, if Blitz was being honest), he didn’t care much for the noise.

* * *

 

It continued that way, for a little while, and living with Hearth wasn’t as quiet as he had thought it would be.

He also hadn’t thought of hearth as clumsy, but there were times that he would trip over the rug, or accidently bump into the counter of the kitchen.

There was one time that, despite having no talent or experience, Hearth had tried baking brownies (for what reason, Blitz didn’t know). That had been quite a day, as he had somehow gotten flour not only all over the kitchen floor, but onto the living room floor as well.

(Hearth insisted that he had no idea how that happened; Blitz had a feeling that Hearth had somehow dropped the bag of flour.)

* * *

 

 When they had first moved in together, Blitz had expected light and darkness to be an issue. After all, he would turn to stone in sunlight, but Hearth couldn’t survive without it. It became sort of an understanding between them, that some places would constantly have the curtains drawn, while others had them open. Of course, Blitz had also made modified lamps for when it was night time in order to accommodate Hearth. (And a tanning bed like the one in Nidavellir.)

* * *

 

 The moment Blitz realized he was in love with Hearth, it wasn’t really a surprise, and it felt like an acknowledgement at most. It was a long time coming, from the moment he had decided to save the elf that had somehow made his way to Nidavellir, to when they drunk from Mimir’s well together, to when they lived on the streets together for Magnus. It was when Hearth had protected him against Fenris, to when he had saved his life when Randolph had stabbed him.

It was the way that Hearth cared about him, and Blitz cared just as much about Hearth. It was the way that he felt as though he could tell Hearth anything. It was the way he felt so comfortable around hearth, more than he could be around anyone else – Magnus included. He and Hearth have been with each other for so long, have been through thick and thin together, despite not having known each other for more than a few years. Blitz _understood_ Hearth, and Hearth understood Blitz too.

It was all these things, and much more, that had caused Blitz to fall in love with his best friend, that had caused him to come to the _realization_ that he was in love with Hearth.

Blitz was so lucky to have Hearth in his life, felt so lucky that he had met the elf when he had, that they had made the decisions that they had made. All of it, Blitz didn’t regret a thing that they had done up to now.

Blitz loves Hearth with all his heart.

The thing is, though, he hadn’t known whether Hearth loved him back. And he was fine with that.

* * *

At some point, things had become different. Blitz couldn’t pinpoint when, or where, but somewhere along the line boundaries had become blurred, the line of whether or not they were just _friends_ being questioned more than once in his mind. Sometimes they would be sitting next to each other and at some point, somehow, they would end up cuddled together. Sometimes Blitz would be in his workroom and forget to eat, so Hearth would bring him food, and vice versa when Hearth was studying magic. Sometimes one of them would forget to sleep, and the other would remind them that sleep was needed. Sometimes the excuse of forgetting wasn’t needed.

But Hearth never brought it up, so Blitz never thought to bring it up either. 

* * *

 

The first person to bring it up was Magnus, if Blitz was being honest. The kid wasn’t dumb, despite how oblivious he could sometimes get.

_“Blitz and Hearth call themselves my parents, why do you never focus on that, Sam?”_

It was an offhand comment, really, aimed more to counter the teasing that he had been receiving from Sam after Alex had joined their group, but it was one that made Blitz think about his and Hearth’s relationship.

At first, his initial reaction was to deny it, but they _do_ call themselves his parents. And, if Blitz was being honest, they acted the part, too. They were protective of him, didn’t want to see him hurt, they did a lot of things that parents did.

If Hearth noticed Blitz’s musings, he didn’t bring it up.

* * *

It was over an argument (about sleep, nonetheless) that Hearth answered Blitz’s long unanswered question. Blitz had been staying up at night a lot because he had gotten a couple of ideas for new clothing and he wanted to work on creating them as soon as possible, which had resulted in him getting three or so hours of sleep at night, give or take a few. Hearth had been reprimanding him when at some point the phrase _you’re so luck that I love you_ slipped into what he was signing, as he continued his explanation as to why sleep was important.

Blitz had never been happier in his life.

* * *

 

It was a rainy day when Blitz first told Hearth.

They were both in the living room, Hearth sitting next to a custom-made lamp and Blitz sorting through the DVD cases that they owned (and yes, they owned DVD cases, as they couldn’t really get a Netflix account, now could they) to see if they had one appropriate to watch (Blitz was a bit apprehensive when Hearth first suggested it, but he had assured him that he was fine reading the subtitles). Once he had selected a few movies that they could watch, he turned around to see his friend laying on the couch, his eyes closed and head tilted upwards. Gently, Blitz nudged him with one of the cases, and watched as his eyes opened.

“Damn, I’m so in love with you.”

He hadn’t realized that the words had left his mouth until he saw that Hearth’s cheeks were green. Blitz was about to come up with an excuse as to why he said that, but before he could Hearth was signing something.

 _I love you too_.


End file.
